Oh How The Mighty Have Fallen
by Little-Miss-Music95
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting, but with a girl that John saved when she was 7. After 5 girls go missing, how will Alyssa cope if they are taken almost like she was. Rating may change AOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I have changed the ages on the Sam and Dean. Dean is 22 and Sam is 20. They both hunt, John is dead, and so is Mary. Bobby is the same age as before. This is my first fan fic so be nice? Jessica never existed as Sam never left the family 'business' this is also set in New Zealand because that is where I'm from. All my stories will be either New Zealand or Australia, keeping within my continent. This is kind of set in the middle of every season, no real spoilers, so anyone can read it. Enjoy ;)P.S sorry for my mistakes**

_**I do not own Supernatural but i do own Alyssa and all my...victums**_

_**Little Miss Music**_

_**APOV**_

I had been hunting since I was 7, which was when John Winchester found me. He was hunting a ghost that had been taking young children and killing their parents. I was the only one left alive out of the ones taken and he took me in as his own, which was not a good idea according to his two sons, Sam and Dean. Even though I was the same age as Dean he didn't like that I was another distraction to his dads attention on him. Sam only didn't like me being around because Dean convinced him it was a bad idea. As time went on Sam and Dean warmed up to be and accepted me at their sister, John trained me when he thought I was ready to hunt, and now I am a part of this little family. My name is Alyssa and I am a hunter.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYSSA!" Screamed Dean as I walked into the hotel room, scaring the shit out me. I dropped the food and grabbed the knife out of my boot and pointed it at his direction. "Whoa calm down girl! Just trying to be nice, don't have to try kill me." He joked as I put the knife back. I looked down at the table as he pointed to it and saw a cake with candle numbers reminding me that I'm getting older. I may only be 21 but that just reminded me that my parents died 14 years ago. Dean must have noticed how upset I was getting and he pulled me into a giant bear hug. He let me go as soon as Sam walked in from the bathroom. "Happy Birthday Ally" he said as he pulled me into yet another bear hug. He pulled a small box out from under his pillow and handed it to me. I opened it and looked inside to see a hunting knife, just like the one John used to have when he was still alive. " Is this… was it…?" Dean seemed to know what I was asking and just nodded. Sam looked at me and said, "He would have wanted you to have it." Dean looked up at me pulled me into another hug spinning me around. "Put the girl down you igit and let me have a turn" Dean put me down as soon as Bobby walked into the room. Bobby had accepted me as part of the family the moment John had told him what had happened. He just looked at me and said, " My little Lyssa isn't so little any more." He had noticed my boots first and then my second skin red jeans. The oversized AC/DC shirt still looked as dirty as it was after the concert, due to years of over use. My hair was long and brown. If anyone had put Sam, Dean and myself in a line-up you wouldn't be blamed for thinking all of us were related. Luckily for me I was not indeed related to Dean, who over the years I had become very attached to in a non-sisterly way. Bobby pulled me into another bear hug, "Happy Birthday sweetie" "Are you getting soft on me Bobby?" I asked him as I felt him hold me tighter. I could hear Sam laughing. " Shut it young one, just cause he doesn't get sentimental about you doesn't mean you can laugh at him." I warned. I pulled away from Bobby, put not until he pulled me back and whispered in my ear, " Dean likes you too baby girl, he just doesn't know how to show it, make the first move and he will follow you anywhere." I just looked at him, shocked. _How did he… was it that obvious?_

Later that day we were at a diner just out of Wanganui, I was really tired as we had been on the road and it was around 11 at night. I was leaning on Dean when the waitress came up and asked for our order. Only giving Sam a slight glance when taking his order, Dean had her full attention when giving his but I was given the evil look as I gave mine and I instantly knew that I was probably going to have problems. _Oh yay, this again. _This wasn't the first time this had happened. It turns out that I wasn't the only one in this country who knew how hot Dean was. Apprently every waitress under the age of 50 knew this fact and Dean didn't help when he decided to flirt back. " Dean, stop being a dick and hitting on every waitress in New Zealand. Its really annoying" Sam had guessed that I liked Dean, and did almost everything in his power to help me out. I was older than Sam but he treated me like his little sister and his best friend, he always has. Every boyfriend I ever had through school and every guy who got a little to… attached had to go through him. When he found out about me liking Dean he was a little freaked out but he calmed down and has been helping me ever since.

"Don't be a little bitch, just cause you two don't get any, doesn't mean I cant" I tried to hold back a snort. Dean hadn't 'gotten any' in a while, he had been with us 24/7 for months. I of course failed to hold it back and Sam started laughing while Dean pushed me of his shoulder with a look of mock horror. I started laughing and he pulled me in to him, and whispered in my ear " If I wanted, I could get anybody I wanted. I wouldn't laugh if I were you because you might be next." I looked straight in his eyes and saw he wasn't lying. _Fuck. _I heard someone clear his or her thought and saw that the waitress was back with our food. She looked really uncomfortable and I had noticed that Sam had left the table. _This is awkward._

_**SPOV**_

I knew Alyssa had a major crush on Dean. I knew Dean had a major crush on Alyssa. I knew our waitress had a major crush on Dean and I knew that I had a major crush on no one. Damn I was lonely. I left the table when the tension just got a bit too much for me. I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face, when I heard one of the toilets flush and the stall door open. A man in a black suit coat walked out and stared at me. I turned to leave when I heard him say something. "What?" I turned back to look at him. "You Winchester boys have no manners. You never have. Neither did your father." His eyes flicked black, and then back to the brown they were before. I made a move to grab the knife from the small of my back when I was pushed against the door. "Did you think I was an idiot? I know what your planning on doing, I wouldn't bother. I'm not staying long." _Oh goodie_. "What do you want?" I questioned. "I have a hunt for you guys. There's a ghost in Wanganui, it's at a school and it's freaking out all the students. Five girls have gone missing. You can research the rest but you will need to go under cover. Good luck." And with that he disappeared.

_The fuck just happened?_

_**DPOV**_

"So your telling me that you and Lyssa have to go back to high school to hunt a ghost because a demon told you to do it? Lyssa, please tell me you don't agree with him?" _Damn she looks good today, she always does. _"Actually Dean, there are reports of 5 girls missing from the exact same school, all of them friends. Police think they just ran away. They all seem the same except…" Alyssa said while hunched over her laptop doing research with Sammy. "Except?" I questioned. "Except the 5th girl. She was a bit different from the other girls, she was in a stable relationship for over a year, she was smart and she still had her natural hair colour. She was strange. Her friends had all died their hair, all in foundation classes and had tattoos. Plus she liked to read, a lot." "So she was a nerd?" Sam just glanced at me with a dirty look; she was almost a female version of him. Lyssa laughed, "According to her Facebook the likes Star Wars, rock music, horror movies, aaannnddd the supernatural book series." _Oh shit another fan girl, we are screwed. _After some guy in Auckland wrote this book series these fan girls all over the country have spotted us. These books were an international best seller. A movie was going to be made, and it had been bothering Sammy ever since it was released. "She doesn't seem like that kind of girl Dean". It was the first thing Sam had said all evening. Why was he so quiet? May have been because his perfect girl is currently kidnapped by a ghost and had a boyfriend, or about what had happened at the diner. Fingers crossed he didn't say anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay this is the 2nd chapter of Oh How The Mighty Have Fallen. Any and all mistakes are my fault. Sorry. I probably won't update very regularly, yet again sorry. I don't own Supernatural but I do own Alyssa and most people in this story are my friends, so I own them ;) and to any of my friends who are reading this I you may not know it but I do own you. Sorry Spaz Pants ;)**

**Little-Miss-Music**

APOV

"She doesn't seem like that kind of girl Dean" Sam said, I agreed with him. Her profile showed she was probably the most normal person out of the 5. One thing made me wonders her though. It was her boyfriend. He looks really familiar. "Dean, you whiney bitch grab the journal. I think I recognise this guy." I watched Dean go into his duffel bag and grab John's journal. "What makes you think this guy is important Lyssa? He looks normal enough." "Its his face, I think we ran into him once when we were hunting with Bobby in Auckland. Remember that Acheri Demon, we encountered and that boy that was hunting with his dad. He seemed to attract attention on himself, but only when he wanted or he could be invisible. He had a promising career doing this until his dad died; he had to move with his mum somewhere. It looks like…ITS HIM!" The picture looked exactly like him, just a little bit younger. "How old would he be know? 18?" Dean questioned, I know he was a bit concerned about these disappearances; he always is whenever girls go missing. It reminds him of his mum and of my case. He hates knowing that people might die because of these…things. "Yea around about, his girlfriend's name is Katrina, likes to be called Kat. Her best friend has been camping outside the school ever since she went missing. Oh wow, Dean come read this." Dean had strolled over to Sam's laptop and he, for the first time in his life, had nothing to say. He looked at me with a sad expression in his eyes. Sam did the same thing. Now I was worried. "What's going on guys? I'm serious you are starting to freak me out." I joked. When their expression didn't change I stood up and walked over to Sammy's laptop. Dean just stood in front of me. I tried to walk around him but he kept getting in my way. "Dean if you don't move your ass I will take you down, remember I am always armed and I am always dangerous." I pulled my gun out from the small of my back just to make a point. He stood tall, towering over me and Sam was just sitting there looking at the screen. They knew I couldn't get the police records on my laptop. Since they wouldn't let me look I took it in my own hands. I sent a hard kick to Dean's shins, he tried to punch me in the stomach but I dodged and punched him in the face, he went down and I walked over him. "Sammy, move. You saw what I did to Dean and I wont hesitate to do the same to you." Lucky for me Sam knew how to pick his battles and he moved away from his laptop and I started reading. Now I know why they wouldn't want me to read this. Sam's parents were murdered the night she was taken. Just like me. John had never told me that they had killed what had taken me, I had just assumed. I tired to hold back tears and memories of what happened in Christchurch.

FlashBack

_I walked home, Mum was working late and Dad's car was broken so he took the motorbike with only his helmet. My summer uniform for school was just a checked pinafore and a red shirt underneath it, my jandels covered my feet as a summer breeze blew my hair in my face, all I could see was long brown hair and as I pushed it away my older brother, James, caught up with me. He was 14 and was going to high school and it happened to be a mufti day. "Hay Lyss how was school?" He had short ginger hair that was starting to get in his eyes. His blue beanie was hiding most of his hair. His grey jeans had holes in the knees from overuse. "It was fine, didn't do much today. How was your day?" He just shrugged at me and we walked in silence the rest of the way home. We walked up to the front door and it was already open, James walked in first and yelled to however was home that we were here. No one replied and I could see him start to tense up. "Stay here, if you see anyone yell for me and then just run out the front door and keep running until you find someone. Ok?" I nodded and put my back to the wall. I saw him walk into the living room and then he disappeared. After 5 minutes I heard him tell me to come into the living room. I walked in to the room and I screamed. All I saw was my parents and my brother on the floor, they weren't breathing or moving. I blacked out._

_EndFlashBack_

DPOV

I watched as Lyssa read the police report. Before the police realised she was missing both of Kat's parents had been killed. Just like Alyssa's. I stood up and pulled her away from the laptop. _Poor girl. _She started sobbing as I noticed she had started remembering what had happened to her parents. I held her close and didn't let her go until she pushed me away. She took a step back and looked at me. "Lets do this." That's all she said and it was enough for me.

The Next Day

We packed up our things from the hotel room and started driving to Wanganui. Bobby had somehow gotten Sam and Lyssa in the school as students while I was gonna find us a place to stay. This job was going to take a while so we were going to have to find a house. Bobby gave me the address and I had to unpack. I dropped Lyssa and Sammy off at the school, I saw a girl sitting outside the Deans House, she looked very familiar. Before I unlocked the doors I looked at Sammy, who was sitting next to me. "Look after Alyssa and I wont have to kill you. I will be here at 3:00 outside the library, you not their I will go and find you." "School finishes at 3:05 dumbass, Sammy grab your bag and lets go." I watched the girl I love leave the…_ wait love? Who am I? What's happening to me? I gotta call Bobby. _

APOV

I walked with Sam into the student centre; I got some strange looks from some of the staff and students. The girls were eyeing up Sam and I caught some looks from the guys. Sam got our timetables from the staff and we compared classes. Why had Bobby put me in psychology? I had 3 classes with Sam. English level 2, Geography level 2, and Classics level 2. All my classes where level 2 but Sam had some level 1 classes. We had form time together so we headed towards A block. We followed a map to the block and we heard a bell. I asked a passer-by if he knew where we could find our class and he stared at me until I clicked, attempting to get his attention. He seemed to wake up from his trance and told me to follow him. I grabbed Sammy's arm and he walked next to me. I heard a bell ring and people start to file to classes. The guy stopped, turned around and said, "upstarts is a teacher in a grey hoodie. He is you teacher." He walked in the opposite direction. I took a deep breathe and walked up the stairs. I saw a short man standing there. He looked at us and asked if we were Sam and Alyssa. "Welcome to Wanganui High School. I am Mr. Collins and I am your form teacher and Alyssa's Drama teacher." I walked into the room and saw written on the whiteboard the number 10 and all the girls' names. Alicia, Sam, Nickki, Grace, and Kat.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank ginger-ninja-15 for being my first reviewer, I know I haven't said anything in my other chapters but please read and review! Reviews help me fix the story if you don't like it. I am going to try to update one more chapter after this one today, if not I'm sorry to everyone enjoying this story. I don't own Supernatural, thank you ;)

Little-Miss-Music95APOV

When I saw the names of the girls on the board I knew that these girls were well known around the school. "Class settle down, this is Alyssa and Sam Winchester. They will be joining us for the rest of the year. They can introduce themselves," He said as he sat down at his desk. "I'm Alyssa, this is Sam. We are twins, were from Christchurch, and we are both 17. Any questions?" I looked across the room and saw one guy across the room with the cockiest smirk on his face and his hand in the air. He looked like a dick. His hair was styled as if the wind was blowing at it from the east. "Yeah you in the pink jeans." He took that as his cue to stand up. "The names Cody. I was wondering if you're single? 'Cause if you are I'm available…" He trailed off looking at me; he was slouching and looking at me. I glanced at Sammy he gave m a nod and a smirk, his way of saying I can do as much damage as I want. "Cody is it?" He nodded at me. "Where do I begin? From the top or bottom?" I heard someone yell bottom, Cody shot said person the harshest glare in the world then gave me the sleazy smile he had on before. "Alright then, how you stand makes you look as if your drunk and about to try rape someone, your shoes are so bright that they could blind a baby. Your jeans look like they belong to a 12-year-old girl. The way your arms are just hanging their makes you look as if you are the most awkward person in the room, and compared to your posture I'm pretty sure your high. Your shirt is the colour of bird vomit and your hair looks like Bruce Lee bitch slapped your skinny white ass and your hair stuck that way. Your eyes are blood shot, that's one sign that you are high. So to answer both your questions, yea I'm single but not for you." The class erupted in laughter and cheers from everyone but Cody, who looked like a small child who had been told Santa doesn't exist, and the group of overly made-up bimbos sitting near him. "As if I would date you anyway. Who is Black Sabbath anyway? Some stupid pop band or something?" the girls around him started laughing and the guys around gave him high fives. I pulled out my Ipod out of my pocket and found Black Sabbath and pushed play on Evil Woman. As soon as the song started I heard the same person who yelled bottom start singing along, I'm beginning to like this guy. One of the girls around Cody gave me the most evil look. "To all of you who don't know who Black Sabbath is should be educated, Btw its rude to stare" I said as looked at Sammy, still standing behind me looking as if he knew someone in the back. I followed his gaze to one guy sitting right at the back next to 6 empty seats, he had a sad look on his face and he sat like a hunter. Always alert. His hair was the same length as Sam's and he looked like the boy we hunted with in Auckland. He looked at me and winked, that when I realised it was Kat's boyfriend. I had forgotten his name but Sam hadn't forgotten his name and walked up next to me and whispered, "Noah. His name is Noah."

SPOV

"Noah. His name is Noah." I still hadn't introduced my self to this class, but after Alyssa's intro I don't think that I could follow that. "Hay I'm Sam. Any questions?" I noticed some of the girls staring at me and I felt a bit strange. One girl had her hand in the air and she was one of Cody's friends, covered in make up and a short skirt. "Are you really 17, you look really hot for a 17 year old. I mean do you wanna hook up?" _Oh yay, an underage girl asking to hook up with me. _"No, any serious questions, no? Good." Lyssa and I walked to the back to sit with Noah. He looked really upset, _probably because his girlfriend is missing dumbass. _He just nodded at us and we all sat in silence for the rest of form time, lucky for us we only had 5 minutes left. As soon as the bell rang I had to go to my music class with Noah, I used my time to question him. "Why are you here? I mean you are 19 years old Noah, and your dating a 17 year old, that's kind of sad." I had to understand why he was here. "I had get away from hunting, it was really bad for me and I almost died when Dad did, so I moved to Wanganui where nothing happens and I enrolled in high school to try and get an education and then I met Kat. She changed me, for the better. When she was taken by the ghost I knew I would see you guys soon." "How did you know it was a ghost?" "I went after it with iron. That's how I survived, it almost got me aswell"

After school

_**APOV**_

I walked towards the Impala and got in the car, Sammy hadn't shown up yet so I got in the front seat. I notice Dean had been staring at me. "What's up Dean?" He just stared at me then he leaned in and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay again. This is the forth chapter, I hope you guys are still interested in this :/ Please review, it does help the story to grow. I will have another authors note at the end just explaining some things. I still don't own Supernatural, but I'm working on it ;)**

**Little-Miss-Music95**

DPOV

I knew what I had to do. I had to see if she felt the same way. Bobby told me that if I took charge Lyssa would know what to do. I had txt Sam to tell him to walk home, he understood and said he was gonna get Bobby to pick him up and he would crash their for the night. _Good, my plan could work after all_. "What's up Dean?" I took my opportunity and kissed her with all I had. It took her a while to realise what was happening, then I felt her relax into the kiss. Her hand snaked around behind me head and held my head in place. I pulled back and heard her moan from the lack of contact. "Lets go somewhere without an audience" I said while pointing outside to see some blonde boy in pink jeans looking like he was gonna drag my Lyssa out of the car and try kick my ass, I just winked at him and drive off. "Who was that? He looked pretty pissed off." "Some ass in my form class, he hit on me then tried to diss the Sabbath! He's a monster." She winked, damn she is sexy. As we drove off I took a shortcut to the new house, the whole time my hand didn't leave her leg. I would have held her hand if it meant more contact with her. We pulled up to the house and she pulled me to her and kissed me with more passion than when we were outside of the school. I walked her inside and we spent the night together. That was the moment I knew that I would never love another woman as much as I love her.

SPOV

I knew if I went to the house I would not be welcomed so I went to where Bobby was staying. I had to do some research on how a ghost could get from Christchurch to Wanganui. Noah had come with me; he had met Bobby when we were in Auckland, which meant no awkward hellos. "So, what do we know? Other than it looks like the same one that got Lyssa." No one had really filled in Bobby in on what we knew. Noah was the first to speak up. "It looks like a woman, about 40 maybe 50 years old. In a dress that looks like it was from the 1950's. She said to Kat, before she took her that she was going to save her from the lies. After that I hit her with iron and then they where gone." He looked as if he was going to cry at any moment. "Did Kat know?" I asked. I had to know if she realised what had taken her and that she might not make it out. "Yes she did. She found my arsenal in my car and questioned me; she was scared and almost left me until I explained what it was for. I had been training her for months, just encase something went after her." That may have been why she was taken. I still had research to and I had Noah help me out. Bobby was looking through books and a silence had broken out over the room. "Hay Sam. Have you talked to any of her friends? Try Juliet. She is the tall girl who camps outside the school. I sat with her for the first couple of days after Kat went missing and then she kicked me out. She almost just like Kat, just a lot taller and she's a little bit more Bogan than my baby." He laughed at the last sentence. I knew he must have been reminiscing of his time with both of the girls. I tried to remember what Juliet looked like; I remember her being 6 foot tall with really short ginger hair. Her jeans were black and her shoes her white Chuck Taylors with writing all over them. She had some concert shirt on and she had dark blue nail polish. She looked really cool and I talked to her in Biology class and she seemed nice but I could tell she was ever hopeful of the girls returning.

KPOV (Kat)

I woke up in a dark room on the most uncomfortable bed in the world. I don't remember staying at Juliet's last night, plus in theory it should be a Thursday. Mum and Dad wouldn't let me stay at anyone's house on a weekday. I looked around the room and saw nothing I recognised. There was no window, only a door. There where some posters on the wall of Paramore and Kurt Cobain. The bed sheets were Star Wars and the floor was bare. I saw a light switch on the wall and turn on the single bulb on the roof. The room seemed to have a yellowish glow; the light bulb must me old. I heard someone calling my name outside. "KAT! ARE YOU THERE?" It sounded like Nickki. "NICKKI? IS THAT YOU? IS ALICIA, SAM AND GRACE THEIR?" I tried the door handle and it was open. I walked down the hall and saw more doors. "NO, THERE NOT HERE. SHE TOOK THEM YESTURDAY. I HAVNT SEEN THEM SINCE." I found the door that she was yelling from and I opened it. She came running at me, arms open. "I thought you were dead. You showed up when I did." _What does she mean?_ "Nickki, where are we?" I looked around us, still no windows and nothing covering the walls. It looked like the old house at the end of my street. No one lived there and rumours where that it was haunted. Noah hadn't told me that ghost's existed and I had guessed that they didn't. "Well isn't this a lovely reunion." I turned around and saw a woman standing there. Her eyes were black. I knew what that meant, Demon.

A/N

Hay guys and girls. I know that only one person reviewed this story and I would love more updates. I know that two chapters in one day is strange for me but I had the inspiration and it worked. After this week I wont be updating all the time, and I may not update in a while if things don't go as planned. If I'm still writing this is October I will be taking a break. At the end of this term I wont be updating at all as I have study leave and my mock exams, then end of the year I will have study leave and real exams. These exams are the ones that really matter for what university I will go to in 2014. So I'm sorry in advance. Anyway I love you guys for reading this, and will love you more if you review. Lol BYE


	5. Chapter 5

Hay guys. I know its been a while but this is a longer chapter than all my others. I have a nice ending in this, but do not worry because more will happen. Plus the dates talked about at the end are real ones, these are my experiences. I'm still with my boyfriend who has been looking for this story for a while. My BFF is reading this and I am beta-ing her story. I will put the title when its up and you can find it. Please review guys, If you do you will win my love? Lol

**I do not own Supernatural or anything I have mentioned except my characters that I invented ;)**

DPOV

The next morning I woke up and looked over to the sleeping form next to me. Lyssa was still asleep, wrapped in her sheets and my arm around her waist. _This feels so right. Wait a second, who makes Dean Winchester this soppy…thing. Oh yea, Alyssa. _I hadn't noticed Lyssa wake up and look up at me. "Hay Dean, I didn't think you would stay all night." "If you want I can leave? But I would rather not, I'm really happy holding you close." She giggled as I kissed her shoulder, reminding her that he did love her. "I love you Lyssa." She was the first girl he had ever said that he loved, and by looking in his eyes Lyssa knew that he meant it. "I love you too Dean, but right now I have to go to school. It's Friday and if I don't go I wont be able to question any of the girls friends." She got out of bed and I watched her find her jeans. "Look downstairs, I remember losing pants in the living room." I watched her grab my Led Zeppelin shirt, which was way to big on her, and walk down stairs. "DEAN! COME HERE!" I started to run down the stairs in my boxers. I saw Lyssa sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. She was shaking her head, as if she couldn't believe what she just heard. Her cell phone was on the floor. "LYSSA! ARE YOU THERE SWEETIE?" It was Bobby. "I'm here. Lyssa looks upset, what did you do to my baby girl?" I was getting pissed off. No one makes my Lyssa cry. "Do you remember Jo and Ellen? They run the roadhouse bar that you guys stop off in every now and again." I remember Jo. She was pretty and just like her mother. She could be a good hunter if she wanted to. "Yea, what happened?" "Ash got possessed and burnt it down. They all died." Alyssa liked Jo and Ellen was like a mother to us. "Thanks Bobby. How's Sammy?" "He's here with Noah, they have been researching all night. They found out its probably not a ghost. We think it could have been a Demon. Its not common to have a Ghost wondering through the country." "It would have to be a powerful Demon to be able to make people think it was a ghost." Lyssa had gotten up at this point and ran to the kitchen. This was how she coped with bad news. She cooked and baked. "We think it might be Azazel. He could have gotten more powerful." "Thanks Bobby. Tell Sammy and Noah they have school in 20 minutes. Ill pick them up."

APOV

Dean hadn't realised I had put the phone on speaker and I heard the entire conversation. "We think it might be Azazel. He could have gotten more powerful." I heard Bobby tell Dean. If it was the same thing that took me I knew I had to kill it. There was no way I could let him free. It could be some of his henchmen. I closed my eyes and remembered what had happened.

_Flashback_

_I woke up on the floor. It was a dirt floor, and I was not comfortable. I tried to stand up but my legs had a different idea. They were sore, as if I hadn't used them in a week. Last thing I remember was seeing my family dead on the floor. I must have passed out. I heard noises outside my door. It sounded like one of the girls who lived on my street. "NO! DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" she sounded like she was crying. I knew that whatever was after her would go for me next. After 5 minutes of hearing her scream for help she stopped. I heard a knock on my door. "Sweetie? Are you awake Ladybug?" That's what mum used to call me, but this wasn't her voice. This was the voice that sent a shiver down my spine with each word. I had the feeling that if I didn't answer her she would hurt me. "Ye…Yes I am." I said, I didn't trust my own voice. "Good, good. Would you like some pancakes for breakfast Ladybug?" She said walking through the door. She was wearing a dress that looked like it was out of the movie Little Shop Of Horrors, the part where she sings Somewhere That's Green. "Yes please, that would be lovely." I tried not to spit in her face and run out the door. "Lovely, you know you are much nicer than all the other girls." She said as she walked out the door, and then locking it._

_EndFlashBack_

APOV

After Dean dropped Sammy and I at school we walked straight to form class. Noah had walked to school. We walked into the class when himself stopped me by putting his arm in front of me, making a barrier. "I'm not giving up on you. You're way too…hot to be with that guy I saw you kissing in the car." This guy was full of himself. I leaned up and whispered in his ear "There is no way in hell you could get me. The guy in the car is my boyfriend and he is bigger than you in EVERY way. Plus if you ever try stop me again I will take you down" I stood back and looked at his, he went red but he didn't drop his arm. "You have until the count of three until I kick your ass and break something." He laughed at me and so did his friends. "As if you could take me, I'm in the first 15 rugby team. I go to the gym everyday and no one in this school is bigger than me" He winked at me. I heard Sammy laughing behind me. "Dean doesn't go to school. I said till the count of three. One. Two. Three" He still hadn't moved, so I kicked him in the stomach, He tried to hit back but I blocked his punch and hit him the crotch. He blocked his crotch with both hands and went down on his knees. I grabbed his chin and looked him in the eyes and said, "Just give up now." "Never." He winked at me again. I did a roundhouse kick to his head, and he was down. I didn't use enough force to knock him out but enough to give him a mild concussion. He shouldn't have messed with me in the first place. I heard people cheering throughout the class. The guys around him were laughing, probably because he was taken down by a girl, a girl who was wearing her only pair of heels. I picked them today because Dean said they made me look sexy. I was trying to impress him today, plus he said I had to blend in with most of the girls here. Unfortunately most of the girls here were bottle blonde and thought skrillex was a real musician.

CPOV (CODY)

That BITCH! She will be mine, that ass in those jeans… I had to come up with a plan. I could always use what I did with the last girls who wouldn't be mine. Kat turned me down for that Noah guy, Nickki was just a slut who wouldn't date high school guys. The others had just pissed me off. They all paid though and it seems Alyssa was next. I had friends in high places that would do whatever I asked. I hadn't been Cody for a while but if Shane or Alisha or Aria found out I would have to get rid of them. I had been watching Sam and Noah with their friend yesterday and they all thought it was Azazel. Oh how they were wrong. I knew that they were all hunters but they didn't know what I was. Noah was having his suspicions, but he couldn't prove anything

NPOV

I saw a flash of black in Cody's eyes. I knew it! I knew that Cody had hit on Kat. I knew he had tried to attack Nickki. Juliet was the only one who hadn't been hit on by Cody. He didn't like Gingers. I knew what I had to do. I always carried Holy Water in my drink bottle, and I knew how to get him to have some. It would take Lyssa and I knew that Dean would kill me about this idea but it was the only thing to get my Kat back. I felt so empty without her, I know I shouldn't have but I let myself fall for her and there was no way I was going to lose her. I knew where Cody lived and I knew where Lyssa had been found when she was taken. I was going to stake out Cody's house and get in the basement.

THAT NIGHT

I knew Shane was having a party out on his farm tonight so I took it as a good idea to get into the basement. I had Sam and Dean with me while Lyssa was with Bobby doing research on what was going on. We got into the house and I heard growling. I knew he would have a Hell Hound guarding this place. We all had Salt rounds in our guns. We shot towards the sound and we heard it run away in pain. We walked down towards the basement. Sam was behind me and Dean was next to me, we all had our guns out. I heard someone screaming for help. It sounded like… OH MY GOD ITS MY KAT! "KAT! BABY IM HERE, YOUR SAFE!" I sounded like I was about to cry, which I was. I ran towards her voice. "NOAH? NOAH IS THAT YOU? PLEASE BABY LET THAT BE YOU!" She was upset, she had been missing for so long. I had almost forgotten her voice. "IT'S ME! I LOVE YOU BABY, JUST WAIT WERE GONNA GET YOU OUT OF HERE." "I LOVE YOU TOO" Dean yelled at me to stand back, he shot at the door and it opened. I ran in her room and I saw her running towards me before she stopped herself and stepped back. "Prove that its really you. Prove it." She was in tears, I was held back by Dean who was obviously trying to stop me scaring her. "Sam, Dean can you guys please leave" They just nodded and stepped outside and went to look for other girls. "Our first date, it was awkward because Dai tried to sit next to you instead of next to me. Juliet was next to you and we watched Red Riding Hood. You kept saying the snow looked like polystyrene peanuts and I kissed you after it when I dropped you off at home. I had never felt anything like it before." I was crying now, I can't believe the girl I loved didn't know me. "I heard that one before. Try another." Her voice was hard, she must have been tricked before. "The necklace I bought you. It was the most money I had spent on anything before, you spent weeks trying to figure out how much it cost. You only took it off to shower and to sleep. You wanted to make it up to me so you bought me a necklace that was a wing, it was black. You said it was because you think I'm your guardian angel." She was crying now, She ran into my arms and just hugged me. She was sobbing now and I was keeping her safe. Nothing would take her from me again. I pulled away from her and pulled a box out of my pocket. She just gasped. "Baby, I have loved you since our first kiss and I always will. It has been two years of pure happiness and I never want to let you go. Will you marry me?" I was on one knee and I had heard Dean and Sam walk into the room. Kat was in tears but I saw her smile, it reached her eyes and she was tying to calm down. "Yes, I will marry you baby" I put the ring on her finger and I stood up and kissed her with all the passion I had and made up for all the days away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hay guys! IIIIIMMMMMM BAAAAAAAKKKKK ;) Lol I like this chapter, its one of my favourites so far, I wasn't really happy with some of the others. Don't hate me if I stop updating for a while, please review it helps me update faster. I am beta-ing my buddies story its called "I Guess That's What Training Does To You" by ginger-ninga-15. Its an awesome story and I know you guys will enjoy it. She is, as I type this, watching the episode Yellow Fever. Our favourite moment of the entire show is on it. If you guys go to you tube look up Jenson sings eye of the tiger. Its so funny

Little-Miss-Music95

LPOV  
"This is Jene Simmons. What can I do for you?" "I know its you Ladybug". Oh shit. I would remember that voice. "What do you want, you sick son of a bitch. Why can't you just leave me and all those poor innocent girls alone?" I had been getting theses calls for a week, ever since the boys saved Kat. "I have a proposition for you. Your life for all the girls I have taken." What will happen to me if I say yes, what about Dean. "What about all the girls you will take when I die, I know your immortal so don't try that bullshit with me. I have researched you and you have been taking and killing since the 1920's, maybe even before then." I heard it laugh, a laugh that would haunt my dreams for life, no matter how long that life would be. "So you know about me, and I know about you. What do you say? You for everyone else. I promise that Dean and Sam will be safe from any of my followers. You have 1 week. If you tell anyone, the deal is off and Sam and Dean will be free range for my little friends." I heard a click, signalling that he was gone. I have 1 week to choose. I decided to do a list of pros and cons.

_Saving all those girls lives: Pro_

_Giving myself up: Con_

_I will die with that freak: Con_

_Sam would be safe: Pro_

_Dean would be safe: Pro_

Dean would resent me forever: Con/Pro. Pro because it would make it easier for the both of us.

DPOV

It had been a week since we had rescued Kat, the only problem was that none of the other girls had been found, and until they were we had to stay in Wanganui. Noah had his suspicions about what had taken the girls but I wasn't sure. If it was the boy in their class then it would be easier, but it wasn't likely. I walked into the school to pick up Lyssa, the Cody guy had been hitting on her for weeks and I needed to prove a point. As I stepped out of the car I went to lean on the Impala I heard a voice behind me. "I knew you would be back Dean." Oh shit a brick, how could I have forgotten her. Last time I was in Wanganui I was just passing through when I stopped at a bar and I picked up a girl. I thought she was the one, until her husband decided he was going to come home one day and try beat the shit out of me. "How's life Lisa? Last time I saw you your husband, who you didn't tell me about, decided I was a punching bag." She really annoyed me. Her son was like a mini me but there was no relation. I was surprised to see that Ben was missing. She walked over to me, She was wearing low cut jeans and a tank top that hugged every part of her upper body. "Just go away Lisa. I don't want to see some guys fist again. So if you don't mind…" "Well Dean, I left that jerk and I only want one guy now, I want you." She leaned forward and kissed me, trying to stuff her tongue down my throat. "WHAT THE FUCK DEAN!" I'm screwed.

APOV

I walked out of my last class feeling relieved that I wouldn't have to spend another hour of my life with these dumb 16 year olds. At least not for two days. I needed to see Dean, I wasn't going to take the offer. There was no point. We would find that bastard and kill him, but Dean would never forgive me. I walked towards the Impala and saw a couple making out on the hood, Dean is going to be pissed. I walked closer to the car and saw that the guy was Dean. That bastard, he never loved me! He was only after the sex. I was another conquest to him. "WHAT THE FUCK DEAN! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" The girl stepped back, looked me up and down and said "Go back to the sandpit then grow up. Dean was mine first bitch so step back." Fuck this. I looked at Dean and saw guilt in his eyes. He hadn't said a word and I wanted to punch him, in the face. Hard. "I hope your happy with the town bike Dean, and whatever your name is at least I can make guys smile without taking my clothes off." And with that I walked off knowing what I was going to do.

SPOV

I got home and saw the Impala wasn't there. Dean and Lyssa must be making out somewhere. I unlocked the door and dumped my school bag in the living room. I walked into the kitchen and I saw a note on the bench. It had my name on it.

_Dear Sammy, this may be hard for you to understand but I did this for you. I had to protect you. Tell Dean to rot in hell, he knows what he did._

_I love you Sammy_

Alyssa

I saw the flipped the note over to see if there was anything else written on it. I saw what looked like a pro and cons list.

_Saving all those girls lives: Pro_

_Giving myself up: Con_

_I will die with that freak: Con_

_Sam would be safe: Pro_

_Dean would be safe: Pro_

_Dean would suffer: Con because I still love him even after what he did to me._

I ran towards her room and saw her door off its hinges on the floor. Her window was smashed; her lamp must have been thrown at the mirror. Her bed had pictures on it and her phone was next to her bed. I saw that it had 10 missed calls, all from Dean. At least 20 messages, all from Dean. I heard the Impala pull up and I sprinted towards the driveway. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER DEAN? SHES GONE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Please don't hate me forever. I like how I ended this chapter, it was fun. My new guy was created as a collaboration of all my friends and my Baby. And by Baby I don't mean an actual baby, I'm 16 and I'm not like that. I mean my boyfriend. Anyway, this is chapter 7 and I am loving all my reviews. Who knew that a girl from a small town in NZ could get reviews from New York and Canada :D please review more people, it helps me know if you like what I am doing at the moment. Plus if you could put down where you are from it would make me feel amazing and inspire me to write more.**

**I don't own Supernatural, Hush Hush or Wanganui. Everything else is mine. BTW all the dicks at the school are real people I decided to make fun of ;) and yea they actually do that to people. I got odd looks today because my English teacher and I had a convo about how he needed to say spoiler alert before saying what happens in Star Wars to people who have never even heard of the movies. Lol sorry about rambling. Now on to the story.**

**Little-Miss-Music95**

DPOV

I pulled into the house thinking that Lyssa would be there. She hadn't answered any of my messages, I had to leave her another one, hoping she would answer or listen to these. "Lyssa answer me right NOW! She kissed me not the other way around, she means nothing to me. Answer me and stop acting like this, and call me back. I love you Lyssa". I saw Sammy running out the front door, he looked pissed. She must be in her room. I looked up and saw her window broken. What had she done? What had **I** done? "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER DEAN? SHES GONE!" "Don't talk bullshit Sam, she's probably just in her room crying." "No she's not you idiot! You forced her to leave, now tell me. . !" I pushed my brother out of the way and sprinted upstairs. The first thing I saw was her door, off its hinges. What had she done? I saw a note on the floor. I picked it up and read the words that I would never forget.

_Tell Dean to rot in hell, he knows what he did._

I saw Sammy looking at me as if I had just killed the only good thing in both our lives, and I knew that I had. What did she do? Where is she?

KPOV (Kat)  
I heard my ringtone go off in the other room. The Imperial March rang through the house, it must be a call. "Hello, this is Kat." "Hay Kat, I was wondering if you had seen my sister?" Why would Lyssa be here? I know we have gotten really close lately but if she wasn't with Sam or Dean she would be with Bobby. "No I haven't Sam, not since school. Have you tried Bobby? I remember her talking about seeing him today." "Yes we have, she's not there." Where would she be? "She ran away Kat. Dean fucked up and she ran away. If you see her can you call us please. Or call Bobby. Noah has his number." He hung up on me and I was left wondering what had happened to Lyss. Noah had walked into my room and asked me what that was about. "Lyssa's missing. They can't find her." Noah just nodded at me and walked off. He treated Lyssa like his sister and looked out for her. I knew he was going to call Bobby; he needed to see if it was true. "Hay Bobby, I have an idea as to where Lyssa is." The hell is that boy talking about. "Yea I picked up her phone one day when she was at my house after school and was having a shower and the voice said hello Ladybug. It freaked me out and I hung up on him. I told her when she got out but she told me to forget it ever happened, so I did." I waited for Bobby to stop yelling at the idiot sitting on my bed so I could yell at him. He handed me the phone "Hay Bobby, Yes my boyfriend is an idiot and he won't be leaving this house until I yell at him." "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, I think Lyssa was taken by the same thing you were. It had taken her when she was 7 and that's when we found her. She was in shock for days until she realised that she wasn't trapped anymore. She had never told us what happened to her. She only told us he called her Ladybug, that's what her mum called her. Do you remember anything?" "Yea, I was moved after Nickki stop screaming. Except it was a woman, she looked as if she was from 1950 something. Her eyes were black, she was a demon. Some days it wasn't just her, a man was there and it wasn't Cody. His voice is stuck in my head and I wont ever forget it. I think there was a shape changer thing working with them, it kept trying to trick me into doing something. It pretended to be Noah. I was scared. That's all I remember from it, sorry Bobby."

LPOV

I was really pissed off at Dean. Why would he do this to me? And with the slut who I had to save him from a couple of years ago! I called Bobby and hoped to leave a message, He let it ring to voicemail. "This is Bobby, how do you have this number?" "Hay Bobby, I just called to let you know that you were like a dad to me. I love you. Don't try finding me. I don't want to be found I want to be left alone. Remind Sammy that I love him as well. I am not running from anything" _no I'm running towards something_ "I have to go, I have to pack. Remind De-Sammy I still love him. Bye Bobby" By the end I was crying. I was trying so hard not to be by the time he got here. If I show no emotion he would have less to use against me. I looked at my phone and saw Dean was trying to contact me. That BASTATRD! The nerve on that guy. I grabbed my lamp and threw it at my mirror. I looked at the cracks that had formed and saw myself, shattered and changed. I had stopped crying and I knew what I had to do. Since when was my life any better than everyone else's. No one really loved me, they all just pretended to make everyone else happy. "So, are you ready?" I sighed. This would be my fate. I would be forced to live with a Demon and his daughter. I would be a queen, they said. Because that fills anyone up with confidence. I would probably be stuck listening to Justin Bieber all day, just kill me now. "Yea sure, Lets get this over with. Let me do one thing first." "Make it quick." I walked downstairs and found some paper on the bench. I had to tell Sam I loved him.

_Dear Sammy, this may be hard for you to understand but I did this for you. I had to protect you. Tell Dean to rot in hell, he knows what he did._

_I love you Sammy_

Alyssa

"I'm ready." I saw him leaning on the doorframe. His black hair was falling over his eyes. He reminded me of what I imagined Patch to look like from Hush Hush. Just a lot more creepy. "Good, now are you ready to spend forever with me?" His eyes flashed Green. I had never seen his eyes before. I gasped, I didn't mean to but I did. "Did you know I am the only one of the originals left? When we were shunned here, only 50 of us, Lucifer was our friend. He changed us so we would be like him. When the others were recruited he made us in charge. Crowley was the first underling who made it into a place of power. He became in charge of purgatory, and I was stuck in charge of crime. HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK!" He had walked towards me and was getting angry. "That underling was given the job I deserved and I was given a job the makes me look after you small nothings for all eternity." I smirked, I knew how to make this life liveable. "Lets go you little bitch." "I thought we were 'meant to be together forever' or was this just a way to get my brothers out of your hair?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hay guys, I'm back, would like to say I'm thinking about writing a new story. Will be about if all the chain txts and fb share in two-minute things come true. I have an idea but idk if I will write it ae. UMMMMMM I hope you are enjoying my story, if so please review! I wonder if anyone has guessed who **

'**he' is . I don't own supernatural but I own everything else.**

Little-Miss-Music95

5 years later

APOV

"You shouldn't have done that Crowley. He wont be happy and he will take it out on me, which will make me unhappy and who am I going to take it out on? Hmm Crowley?" He looked ashamed. Why the hell had he talked about the boys around him? I would piss him off and he's probably going to go back to when I first arrived. "GO! I don't want to see you anymore. Go back to where you came from and don't bother me." I waved my hand for him to leave and walked towards my room. I opened my door and saw him standing next to my bed. "What was Crowley talking about pet? Your brothers back on my trail? How would they have found us, I covered our tracks well enough unless you did something?" He was getting pissed off. He had such a short temper. His eyes were green again; he didn't have control about when his eyes changed when he was pissed off. It was a kind of warning system and I thank Lucifer every day for that. I used to thank god for the first year until I realised he wasn't going to get me out off this. "What have you done pet?" His voice was getting louder and I could tell what would happen next. I had given up fighting him, knowing it would make my punishment worse. He walked towards me until he was whispering in my ear. "Now, what should I do to you this time? I could put you away for a week, but you would love the time away from me. I could cut you again but that would heal. I could send you to purgatory, but I did that last time. I know what I haven't done in a while." He stepped away from me with a playful gleam in his eyes.

DPOV

We had been searching for her for over 5 years. Somehow we kept finding things that lead us towards her. I found a carving on a tree that we had seen on her door after she left us. I wouldn't give up on her. I still love her. For the first year I drank myself to sleep every night. I then sobered up when Sammy called me and told me there had been sightings of her. While we were in Wanganui he got with the Juliet girl, but she reminded me of Lyssa too much. She had started researching for us, so she travelled with us. It hurt to see Sammy happy and I was miserable, that's why I left and that's why I had been drinking. After the second year I cut back on the beer and got my act together. I called Sam and asked if I could join him and his girlfriend. He was hesitant because he didn't think I could handle being around Juliet, but so far it's been good. When we were driving they cuddled up in the back but I was over it. I heard my phone ringing and I pulled over. After years of hunting I didn't need to be arrested for being on my phone and driving. "Who is this?" "Behave Dean, it's just me." Goddamn Demons knowing how to use cell phones. "Crowley what do you want." "I know where your sister is." How the hell did he know? He had told us they kept moving around, and hadn't settled for a while. "Where are they? And don't mess around with me or I will not pause to kill you." "They are in Palmerston North. They are in a house this time." He sent me the address and left me to it. "Sammy wake up, we have an address."

APOV

He walked out of the room, leaving me tied to the bed. I looked at my body and saw all the marks he had left on me, he was marking me. Some of the marks were bite marks, others were from the knife. I was disgusted with myself. How could I have let him do that to me? I heard someone yelling downstairs. Someone must be trying to rob us again. After the yelling calmed down I heard a gunshot ring out. He didn't own a gun, and most robbers didn't either. If he had let me off the bed I would be able to kick their ass, but I'm only meant to wear short dresses and look pretty to show off to his followers. I heard footsteps running up the hallway and towards my room. Something must be wrong. "LYSSA! ARE YOU HERE?" It can't be! The voice I hadn't heard in over 5 years. "Dean?" I heard my voice crack. How could he still hurt me after 5 years? I have had 5 fucking years to forget him and he still comes back to hurt me somehow. "ALYSSA WOODHOUSE ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" he had stopped moving. Was he giving up on me already? "FUCK YOU DEAN! YOU ARE THE REASON I LEFT AND I AM NOT GOING BACK TO SOMEONE WHO HATES ME!" I heard mumbling in the hallway and the heavy foot steps down the stairs. Where they just leaving me here? Was I going to be stuck here forever? I started crying. I hadn't cried in 4 years and I was surprised how easily one man had made me cry. "DEAN WHINCHESTER YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU GIVE UP SO EASILY? I'M GLAD YOUR LEAV-" Dean burst through my door and ran up to me and kissed me. 5 years of missed moments, 5 years of being apart was made up with that kiss. "Do you ever stop talking?" He leaned down and kissed me again. "Every now and again, but right now if you untied me I could show what you have missed." He cut me out of my ropes and I slapped him. "You bastard, why would you do that to me!" He looked ashamed. He knew what I was talking about. "You have it wrong sweetheart. She kissed me, she means nothing to me. I love you baby." He looked down at me and he gasped. "What did he do to you honey." He pulled away and helped me off the bed. He grabbed my clothes that had been thrown across the room. We walked downstairs and I saw Sam scooping the house out. "You wont find anything here." He looked at me and ran towards me with his arms open. I started crying on his shoulder. "I thought you guys would never find me. Did Crowley help you?" He nodded. We walked towards the car, and I saw Juliet from Wanganui in the back seat. "Sammy, do we need to have the talk?" He laughed next to me. "Its good to have you back sis." "Good to be back."


	9. AN

Hay guys. I'm sorry about this but i have lost intrest in this story. If anyone wants to adopt it they can, just PM me. If you would like a better explanation jsut read the AN in my new story Bad Rain. It's a Vampire Acadamy story and it's really an outlet for my new found anger. Please read it because I kinda know what i wanna do with it but if you review it will be better. Tahnks guys. Remember i love you all and thank you so much!


End file.
